Tears for a Memory (One Great Year at Hogwarts)
by Violet Darcie
Summary: The fifth one in my One Great Year at Hogwarts series. The next story is about another of my friends Megan who happens to also be a Slytherin. Megan is a great girl and bakes the world's best cakes. However she'd been going through some hard times recently.


I was led on my bed reading a book when my dorm mate Megan walked in, her face was red and her eyes where puffy from crying. That's all Megan really seemed to do anymore, cry.

Last year Hogwarts held Triwizard Tournament in which Cedric Diggory, now you may be wondering what a Hufflepuff seventh year has anything to do with a Slytherin sixth year, the answer is everything. See Megan and Cedric had been dating ever since she had arrived at Hogwarts. They had been the perfect couple. When Cedric's name was pulled out of the goblet Megan was there by his side. They were perfect for each other. Everything was going so well until the last task, until Cedric died. Ever since then Megan has done nothing but cry. She's never happy anymore and her grades have been slipping. Anyway back to the story.

I put my book down and walked over to Megan's bed where she had just sat down. "Hey Megs, how are you feeling?" I asked leaning against one of the posts of her bed. Megan looked up at me. "How do you think?" she asked bitterly. I knelt down in front of her and looked up at the wreak that was my friend. "Megan Cedric would have hated to see you like this," I said sweetly "he would have wanted you to carry on."

Megan stood up and looked at me down on the floor. "Well Cedric isn't here is he!?" she shouted and stormed out.

For the next couple of days I hardly saw Megan, probably because she was still angry at me. Every time I did see her I tried to say I was sorry she just looked at me with disgust and stormed off.

Two weeks after the dorm incident I was coming out of potions when I saw Megan running down the hall and round the corner. Cho Chang walked up to me and stood in the doorway. "She's just pathetic, crying over Cedric like that when he clearly loved someone else more." she said bitterly. "Pardon?" I asked not really sure what she was on about.

"Well he didn't take her to the yule ball, he took me." she said looking at me directly.

"Only because Megan said she didn't really like dances and he needed a dance partner you little bitch!" I shouted at her.

By this time a small crowd had gather outside the classroom but I could only she this little big headed whore. "Stop standing up for your stupid, pathetic little friend." she said moving closer to me. "Bitch please she's twice the women you'll ever be!" I shouted and slapped her causing her to fall on the floor "Plus she doesn't open her legs to every guy she meets, that's right I heard you and Harry in that classroom.". I turned on my heels and walked down the corridor past the crowd who were now cheering. As I turned the corner I spotted Megan sat down against a walk. I was about to walk over to her when I saw Fred Weasley coming round the corner and ducked back behind the wall.

"Are you ok Megan?" I heard him ask her. I poked my head round the corner and saw Megan sniff and wipe away a tear. "No Fred, honestly I'm not." she her voice threatening to break. Fred slid down the wall and sat next to her. "You know you can always talk to me." he said softly turning Megan's face to face him. Megan looked at him through her tear filled eyes and smiled slightly. "It's Cedric," she said "I miss him."

Fred put his arm around Megan and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Cedric would have hated to see you like this Megan." he said stroking her hair.

"I know…" she said crying "but it's so hard…he meant so much to me."

Fred pulled her closer. "I know it's hard Megan but you need to let go."

"I need help…please Fred, help me let go." she pleaded softly. Fred placed his hand under Megan's chin and pulled it up his. "Let go." he said as he lowered his lip to hers and kissed her softly.

At this point I decided to leave Megan and Fred as they clearly needed some alone time. Later that day I was sat in the common room doing homework when Megan walked in not crying or puffy eyed. "Hey Megan, how are you feeling?" I asked. Megan fell into the seat across from me.

"A little better." she said.

The next few weeks continued like this with Megan starting to feel better and even smiling a little bit but I never asked why, until one day. I was sat under a tree by the lake with a couple of my friends chatting until we spotted Fred walking to us with his arm round Megan's shoulders. "Finally!" I said causing everyone to look at me. "What didn't you realise?" I asked lying back. Megan smiled at me. "How did you find out?" she asked.

"I saw you kissing a couple of weeks ago." I said causing Megan to look at me surprised and everyone else laughed.


End file.
